Life is A Highway
by KEJunge
Summary: It's funny how one party and one best friend throwing up on you can change your life. If that change is good or bad, that's for you to decide. But once you decide to jump on the ride, you're in for life. - Follow Kaylie Lowen on her way deep into our favorite motorcycle club and into the heart of a certain enforcer. [HappyxOC] [Rated T for violence and explicit content]
1. Prologue

„We are leaving."

„What!? Why?"

I followed my frenetic sister into her bedroom, as she ripped open her closets and threw her clothes onto her bed. She was shaking and barely holding it together.

„We can't stay here. It's over. We are done." She said and pushed me aside to pull open the drawers of her cabinet only to empty them onto the heap of clothes on her bed.

„Ally, Ally, stop. Stop it!" I grabbed her by the arms and tried to look her in the eyes, „Look at me. Take a deep breath," I mimicked the motion to her, „and let it out."

She looked at me as if I was crazy. She yanked her arms free and pushed me away, hard.

„Don't you get it? We are fucked! We have to leave right now or else he is going to kill us. Because that's what he does." My sister spat and glared at me.

I could see the panic in her eyes, how she was still shaking and trying to keep the tears from spilling. I had never seen her so upset before. Ally had always been the composted and well-tempered one from the both of us. But the woman in front of me now was more like a deer trying to escape the nearing headlights.

„What happened, Ally? Who wants to ki-„

„Jax Teller, of course! Don't be an idiot and start packing, goddammit." Ally pushed me out of the way and ran into the hallway, probably to get our suitcases from the closet. But I stood there, shocked, like a statue.

Jax Teller. The president of our local motorcycle club and biker gang. The king of the man I loved. One of my friends.

My sister must be mistaken. How would she ever think of the club doing us any harm? My sister had never done anything to harm … wait a minute.

„Tara." I whispered under my breath. Realization hit me like a train. Anger flared up in my chest and when Ally pushed past me again I grabbed her arm once again and spun her around.

„It's because you are helping Tara to get him divorced and to get the boys out of town, isn't it? It's because you guys went behind is back instead of talking sense into him. Jesus Christ, Ally!"

Ally looked my dead in the eye. „I had to help her."

„Oh yeah, and why is that?!"

„Because he is not the same!"

„You're crazy!"

„He turned into fucking Clay!" – that made me pause. – „Don't you see it?! The hate, the coldness in his eyes, the secrets and lies. Their brotherhood is dead and you fucking know it!"

I let go of her arm and took a few steps back. She looked at me with tears now running down her cheeks. Moments past as we stood there in her chaotic bedroom and I my anger turned into a deep sadness.

Of course I knew what my sister was talking about. It was more than obvious that the responsibilities and the push back from the other crews were wearing down on Jax that he built up this huge wall around him where even his brothers couldn't reach him anymore. And it all started when Jax, Tig, Chibs and Happy got back out of prison. It all started with his best friend being killed inside this horrible place.

I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped my lips when I remembered that day when they got out. There should have been a party. There should have been stupid banters and loads of alcohol and being reunited with our loved ones. Instead we had to prepare and attend a funeral. It changed us all. That missing part of our hearts.

My sisters soft touch pulled me out of my dark thoughts. She wiped the tears from my cheek and pushed a strand of her behind my ear.

„I know what this club means to you. What he means to you. But I'm not letting you stay here without knowing what Jax is gonna do." She took my hands and squeezed them, „Go on, pack up and you decide where we go."

With an arm around my shoulder and one hand in mine Ally walked me to my room and sat me on my bed.

„I'll bring you your suitcase." She kissed the top of my head, „I love you, little sister. It's really for the best."

I didn't hear her leave and pulling the door close. I just sat there trying to wrap my mind around the things Ally just said to me. I was trying to imagine a life far away from Charming, the club, the violence and crime.

I was trying to imagine a life without my friends and second family; without the man I deeply loved. It has taken us so long to admit our feeling for one another, to be open and truthful about the whole club thing that surrounded us. It wasn't easy. Hell, every day we were trying to make it work. And that's what it did. It worked. In a crazy and weird way, but it was ours.

Taking a deep breath I pulled out the burner from my jeans pocket and flipped it open. I pressed the speed dial number and pressed the speaker to my ear. It only took him two seconds to pick up.

„What's up?" He grumbled. Once again the first thought that came to my mind was that I was disturbing club business. But then I remembered him being mad at me for ever thinking that and it made my smile. I sniffled and wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

„Where are you?" He pushed through gritted teeth. I could hear him frown and then I heard a door closing.

„At home." I said softly.

„Be there in 5." The line went dead.

I flipped the phone shut and closed my eyes. Taking deep breaths I got behind that decision I just made. Once I was truly sure that this was what I wanted, I opened my closet and pulled out my big trekking backpack. Without thinking I pushed as much clothing, underwear and my toiletries into it as well as a few books and some shoes.

Just as I came out of the room the rumble of his Harley was audible from the beginning of our street. Quickly I made my way down the hallway when I heard my sister yell after me.

„Kaylie! What have you done?!"

I looked back at her and saw her wide and panic struck eyes.

„I can't go with you, Ally. I love you, so much, and I am grateful for everything you have done form e but I just can't leave him."

I grabbed my leather jacket from the rack near the door and as I opened the front door I felt her grab my backpack.

„No please, don't do this! This is a mistake!" My sister was now crying, just as much as I was. It hurt so much but it was something I had to do.

„I hope you can forgive me one day." I said and yanked at the strap of my backpack. The sound of the approaching Harley was getting louder and when I looked over my right shoulder I could even see the faint headlight.

„Please, Kaylie…"

„I'm sorry." I stepped towards her and hugged my sister tightly for probably the last time in a very long time, „I love you and I will do anything to keep you safe. Wherever you will be."

When the sound of the motorbike was ringing in our ears I quickly yanked myself free and ran over the lawn towards the rumbling machine. I threw the backpack onto my back, swung my leg over the backseat and wrapped my arms around his strong torso. Without a word he pulled onto the street and revved up quickly.

The last thing I saw was my big sister crying and desperately calling out for me.

* * *

**Hey there! This my first SoA Fanfiction.  
I'm not yet sure how often I will update but I have this idea in my head that runs through most of the seasons. Please let me know what you think of this prologue.**

**I own nothing but my OCs.**


	2. Coming Home

**[3 years ago]**

Of course the sun was shining when the plane hit the Californian soil. The sky was blue with only a few white fluffy clouds. Once they opened the doors of the metal box, most of the people where rushing from the runway to the baggage claim but I couldn't help but stop, close my eyes for a moment and breathe in the thick and warm air. It was filled with the fumes of an airport and the odor of travelling masses but it still stirred a familiar feeling inside my chest.

That's when I heard a light chuckle coming from beside me and I hissed when I felt the knuckles of a fist boring into my shoulder.

"Ow! Billy!" I opened my eyes and glared at the tall man beside me. He just grinned widely at me.

"Aw don't be such a pussy." That made me punch him back but it really didn't faze him. That guy was made out of muscles and nothing else. I shouldered my small backpack.

"I'm not a pussy. I'm sensitive." I flicked my wrist in a diva like manner.

"Yeah, don't I know it." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. His Australian drawl was thick and always sassy. You could never hold a serious conversation for too long with this one.

We both laughed as we walked through the automatic doors into the airport. We made our way to the baggage claim and waited alongside a lot of people.

"So what is your plan?" Billy asked looking down at me with his hands in his pockets. I shrugged.

"I don't really have a plan." I pushed back a strand of hair behind my ear that escaped my messy bun. "First thing I'll surprise my sister and then finally soak in a tub to get this bloody Australian dirt out my every crack." We laughed again at me trying to imitate his thick accent.

"No seriously, I don't know. I have been gone for almost two years. But I guess I'd be surprised if anything in that shitty town had changed at all." I shrugged and tried to get a look at the conveyor belt for our bags.

"Yeah, probably a good idea to just take it slow. So you don't work that ass off even more." He slapped it making me shriek and stepped up to grab my huge and heavy trekking backpack from the running belt.

"You're an asshole!" Laughing I tried to kick him. I then moved to help him with the bags and then we left the hall towards the exit. Billy was getting a rental car and while he was handling the process I found myself watching him. I thought back in time and realized that in a few hours this chapter of my life was closed for good and as much as I was happy about every little experience I made so far I just couldn't help but feel really sad.

After I had finished my animal science studies, I went to work and travel around Europe until I was given the chance to go to Australia. I took it without thinking twice and got hired as a veterinarian and farm hand at a horse and cattle farm in New South Wales. That's where I met Billy, or rather Robert Pierce, who was the foreman there and we quickly became close friends. Now he was traveling to Oregon for a workshop at a cattle farm up there to learn about a new breeding program and he was taking me as close to my home town as possible.

We chatted lightly for a while as we drove out of San Francisco, but the closer we got to the crossroad of our lives the more silent we got. It wasn't uncomfortable, not at all. The radio was playing music and the countryside around us was breathtaking; both of us were deep in our thoughts.

"Hey, Kay?" Billy suddenly said as we turned onto the final stretch of our road together.

"Hm?" I lazily turned my head to look at him. Without looking at me, Billy reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. And that's when I knew. I would always and forever have a friend in him. And with him a place to stay if I ever needed it. I put my free hand over his and squeezed it back.

An hour later I was shouldering my huge backpack, that small travel bag on top of it, as Billy closed the trunk of his rental.

"You sure that's ok? It's still quite a long way to walk and it's not getting any cooler out here." He handed me a bottle of water. Thankful, I took a sip.

"Yeah it's fine. I don't have Starfire to carry me through this desert this time but I can manage. Maybe I'm lucky and get picked up by someone." Putting away the water bottle I could literally feel the sassy comment that's Billy about to spill. "Save it, asshole." I grinned.

He came over and pulled into a last tight hug. My worn-out barmah hat almost fell off.

"Thank you for everything." Billy whispered, "You're always welcome."

I nodded, not able to speak with the lump in my throat. I squeezed him back tightly and then at last we both found the strength to let go. Billy got in the car and I watched him as he turned and drove off with a cloud of dust following him.

When I couldn't see his car anymore I turned in the opposite direction. Adjusting my hat I took a deep breath.

"And here. We. Go."

* * *

The moment I saw the old sign welcoming me to Charming with its 14,679 citizens I felt so incredibly relieved. I really had underestimated the distance and the burning sun. After I had emptied my second water bottle my backpack had grown heavier with every step. Sweating and heavily breathing I let it slide off my shoulders and drop to the ground before sitting down in the little shade of the sign. God, what was I thinking? Really cannot lie about my natural hair color there. When I was about to accept the fact that I was probably staying in that spot for the night I noticed a car far down the road I had been walking on. And yes, it was coming towards me and the town I called home.

"Really? Now there is a car? Fucking hell." I said to myself and clumsily got up from the ground. As the car came closer I waved at it to hopefully make the driver stop. That's when I saw that it was a police cruiser.

"Well, idiots can't be picky." Sighing in defeat I kept on waving.

The police car pulled over and stopped a couple of feet away from me. The door on the driver's side was opened and a man in a brown uniform got out. He wore sunglasses and had very short brown hair. He was actually fit but that uniform was anything but flattering. I put a hand over my eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Ma'am? What are you doing out here in this heat? Are you alright?" The officer asked me as he came over to me. Somehow his voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah. I'm on my way home but I really underestimated the distance. A friend dropped me off at the crossroad to Lodi." I said and approached him as well.

"Wow, that's far. You should find yourself new friends." He chuckled.

"Yeah I guess so." I grinned at him. That's when my eyes caught his name tag. "You gotta be shitting me."

"Excuse me?" He frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"Hale? David Hale? It's Kaylie. Kaylie Lowen. We took the same martial arts classes in high school. You were a junior when I left." I was now laughing. He used to be such a tiny and scrawny kid. And now he was a full blown badass cop.

"Now you gotta be shitting me." David pulled the pair of sunglasses from his face and starred at me wide eyed. "We thought you'd never come back." Laughing with me he pulled me into a hug.

"Had to see more than just Charming Gardens." We both chuckled.

"Guess you did the right thing. How have you been? Jesus, we haven't seen each other since when? Last prom?"

"For ages." I said at the same time, "Hey, uhm, I don't wanna be rude but can we chat in that comfy looking cruiser of yours? My brain gets fried by the minute." Grinning I wiped sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Oh yes, of course. Come on. I'll give you a lift." David easily picked up my backpack and even opened the passenger door for me. Thanking him, I got in while he put my luggage into the trunk. Once he started the car the air conditioning went on and I couldn't help but moan a little bit. David chuckled.

"I've never seen someone so at bliss in this car." That made me snort.

"Maybe you should turn on the air conditioning more often then."

"Yeah, that's totally the reason." We both laughed lightly.

As we drove into the city I looked out of the window seeing familiar streets and shops passing by. I even recognized a few people on their errands. It made me shake my head in disbelieve.

"How is it that nothing ever changes in this town? It's like some kind of spell that keeps everything frozen in time." I had my elbow propped onto the door and leaned my head in my hand.

"Well, these people don't want the change. They are happy with their lives." David said lightly.

"I guess you are right. But it still so weird. I mean, the world is so big with so many opportunities and things to see. Being stuck here … it feels wrong."

"That's your opinion, Kaylie. But how can you miss something you have never seen or tasted before?" And he was right. The people here knew what they got. They knew how to work and live around here and make the best out of it.

"When did you got so wise?" I smirked at him which he returned but he didn't give me an answer. That was fine with me. It wasn't like we used to hang out much back in the day. We were friendly to one another without knowing too much from the other. I was just really glad that our paths had crossed again now and that was nice enough to take me home.

As the next light turned red, David stopped the car and turned towards me to say something when suddenly the sound of engines reached our ears. It was rumbling and wild with the sweet promise of freedom and necessary pinch of violence.

From our right side a group of motorcycles appeared and raced towards the crossing. They all were wearing similar outfits with matching leather vests. They were riding black bikes and black helmets, their eyes covered by black sunglasses. As they came closer that distinct bad boy aura was getting more and more tangible.

Of course they had noticed the police car and I saw them communicating with each other through hand signs. Curious I watched them slowing down as they passed us. Some waved, others flipped the bird at us but all of them wore that same mischievous and devilish grin.

I couldn't help but chuckle at their audacity but when I noticed David gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white I lightly nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, don't let these assholes get to you."

"I know, it's just … they are …" He let out a frustrated huff.

"One day you'll catch them all. I'm sure of it." I smiled and informed him that we now had a green light to keep on driving.

I didn't say anything else after that incident. I could see that David had a lot of negative emotions towards those bikers and that he needed some time to get them in check. As we finally reached my neighborhood he was ready to talk again.

"So, does your sister know you are coming?"

"Seriously? You didn't think she would have picked me up from the airport if she did?" I chuckled at him facepalming himself. "I wanted to surprise her."

"And what a surprise it'll be. You. Arriving in a police car." David said lightly. That's when I had an idea.

"Stop the car." I said and went to open my seatbelt.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop the car, David. I wanna sit in the back." I looked at him waiting for the spark to hit him. It took him a while.

"Oooooh. Yeah, let's do this." He grinned and finally stopped the car a few blocks down.

After only ten minutes David parked the cruiser in front of the two story house I grew up in and let the siren sound shortly to get the attention of its residents.

"I hope she is home." I said softly as I cowered in the backseat. At the same time we saw the front door opening and my sister appeared with a mug in her hand, frowning. David took a deep breath and cleared his throat before putting on his sunglasses and getting out of the car.

"Hello Ally. I'm sorry for the disturbance at home but I got a really difficult case in my backseat that needs your lawyerly support." I heard him say and was impressed how composed he was.

"Since when do you show them where I live?" Ally raised an eyebrow and put her free hand on her hip. That was actually I really good question but David wasn't so easily put off balance as he casually shrugged.

"I just thought you were interested in getting some intel on the MC's blown up warehouse _before_ the district attorney."

"Huh interesting." I whispered to myself. So the towns very own dubious motorcycle club was still in business. It was actually really funny: Everyone knew that these guys were doing shady business behind the façade of motorcycle enthusiasts but as long as they kept drugs and organized crime out of the town people turned to look the other way. That's Charming in a nutshell.

"I didn't know the district attorney was building a case against our client as it was just a leaking gas pipe." Ally smirked seeing that David was obviously lying to her.

"That is to be determined." His hand twitched. Oh okay, sensitive spot right there. So I decided to break this up before the both of them started a very heated legal discussion.

"Wow guys, just chill out." I got out and popped my head over the car roof. Both of them turned to face me and Ally's eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't help but grin at her as she dropped her mug onto the lawn. I hurried around the car and wrapped her tightly in my arms.

"Surprise." I said softly which lifted the spell. My sister returned the hug equally as tight and she buried my face in her shoulder. I had no idea how long we stood there like this but at some point I noticed the faint sound of a car driving off. David had left, giving us the time to reunite.

Having in my to thank him I gently pulled away from the hug only to have my sister's hands cup my face.

"How? I mean why? I mean … you got so big…" I rolled my eyes at the whimsy look in her eyes.

"Thanks for calling me fat, sister." She chuckled and pulled me back into a hug.

"I have missed you so much." Ally whispered. I squeezed her one last time, feeling exactly the same now that I was engulfed in her familiar sent and warm bear hug.

"I have missed you, too. You have no idea."

Once we had overcome the first wave of emotions I grabbed my bags from the side of the driveway where David had left them and followed Ally inside the house. I kicked of my shoes and dropped my luggage at the foot of the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. Looking around I couldn't help but notice that nothing had changed around here: The living room still contained the same old couch and armchairs my mother had picked out years ago. The carpet in front of the TV was still stained with red wine that I spilled in a fit of laughter when Ally and I had one of our girl's nights. The pictures on the walls were still hanging at the same spots on the walls, being the windows to our past.

I slowly walked towards the open kitchen and found my sister helping herself to a new cup of coffee while in another mug some tea was brewing. Smiling she set this mug down before me.

"You're still into tea, right?" I smiled back at her.

"Probably now more than ever."

We stood there in comfortable silence as we sipped on our beverages. I could feel the connection growing stronger again now that we were reunited. And that's how I knew that coming home was the right decision.

Before anyone of us could say something her phone beeped. With a sigh she took it and opened the message that had popped up on her screen.

"Shit. I gotta go. It's my colleague Rosen needs me in the office" Ally looked at my apologetically. "But we can meet later for lunch. I will try to clear my schedule for today." I stopped her with a wave of my hand.

"Don't worry about it. I just popped in unannounced. I didn't and will not expect you to drop everything."

"Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent." I smiled and went to lightly push her towards the door. Ally quickly grabbed her handbag, phone and keys and but turned around to hug me one more time.

"Welcome back, little sister. I see you for lunch." With a big kiss on my cheek she let go and walked over to her car. I watched her drive off, waving, and then I slowly closed the front door. I leaned against the dark wood and looked around the now empty and silent house.

"Now onto that Australian dirt…"

* * *

_**AN: Hello my lovelies. Now that was a new update. How did you like it? I really want to create a background for Kaylie and to give you a first glimpse on her as a person, where she comes from. I'm always a fan of all things slow burn so bare with me :)**_

_**Thank you for the lovely feedback I have received for the prologue. I hope this first real chapter doesn't diappoint.**_

_**I will try to update once a week. Not on a specific day, though. But I'm sure we'll find a good pace.**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Reunions

"I really can't believe it! It's so good to have you back! Come now, eat up. And that's all on the house of course. As a welcome home gift. Oh my oh my oh my! I've never thought I'd live to see the day you walk back in here! Now come, drink up. Whatever they fed you out there it wasn't right. Oh you got so big …"

Ally and I were hardly able to stifle our laughs as we tried to actually follow Berta's orders to eat our lunch but she kept on talking so happily. But at the last part I couldn't keep it to myself anymore.

"Now that's the second time I get called fat. What's that all about?!" I playfully complained, blissfully ignoring the amount of food on the table in front of me. Berta clapped her hands together and then put them on my cheeks to squish them.

"Oh darling, bless you." Smiling like a Cheshire cat Berta walked off to greet a group of new customers. When I turned back to my sister, I watched her doubling over in her seat with her face beet-red. It was so hilarious that I quickly joined her holding my tummy that started to ache from all the laughter. This feeling was just the best in world. The whole situation was too funny and nostalgic.

Berta was the owner and good soul of a hidden little diner close to the town center. Our mom just to work there as a waitress and since our dad was always in court Ally and I spent most times after school at the diner. So Berta had turned into something like a grandma for us, not only because she looked like one – grey hair with topknot, glasses and knitted cardigan and all – but because she cares for us as if we were her own grandchildren. So of course the Lowen sisters had to meet for lunch at her diner of heaven.

It took us a while to catch out breaths. I let out the air slowly to calm my racing heart down a bit and took a sip of my soda.

"She really missed you, you know?" Ally smiled lovingly at the old woman before grabbing the nearest plate with the most delicious lasagna.

"Oh I can tell. My cheeks are still hurting." We giggled again and Ally handed me half of the meaty dish, "I swear if one more person is squeezing me today, I'll be running back to Australia before you can say Quidditch."

"Oh please. You enjoy the attention, my dorky little sister." Ally grinned and I just shrugged.

"No denying here." I chuckled, "I really missed being pampered by Berta. I mean nothing beats the feeling of adventure and freedom of a beaten horse and cattle farm in the middle of nowhere, camping outside with only the stars above your head but I really and definitely missed the taste of ol' sweet home." And with that I stuffed my face with the rest of my portion of lasagna. Ally just chuckled and kept on eating her share as well.

After digging through another serving of Italian goodness and a piece of cherry pie for each of us, we were both leaning back in our booth very close to a food coma. I had my eyes closed and was massaging my swollen belly when I heard my sister groan in annoyance. Or pain. Or both. I really couldn't tell.

"What is it?"

"I can't move."

"Me neither. So what's the problem?"

"I'm gonna be late. Rosen will kill me if I'm not on time." I heard her shuffle in her seat and I opened my eyes to see Ally reaching for her bag.

"This is slavery. You should sue him." I grinned lazily at her but she just rolled her eyes.

"Your jokes used to be a lot funnier."

"Sorry. Can't hear you. I got lasagna in my ears. In fact, I think I turned into lasagna just now." Groaning I sat up as well.

"So dramatic." Chuckling Ally gut up and fixed her outfit. She was dressed really smart in a black pantsuit with a creamy blouse and matching pumps. Only her bag was adding a bit of color, being deep burgundy red.

"You look really good, sis." And I genuinely meant it. She smiled brightly at me and came over to put a hand on my shoulder before she leaned in to kiss the crown of my head.

"I'm so happy you are back. I'll see you tonight. Sorry I can't stay longer."

"It's ok. We gonna have all time in the world to catch up." We smiled at one another.

"Thank you for understanding. I'll bring dinner. And you can start to make a battle plan. I'm only feeding you for so long." With a wink and a tap to her head Ally left the diner, blowing a kiss at Berta and me.

Ugh, right. I still had to draw out a plan. Of course I didn't want to live off my sister. Or off anyone for that matter. I have always been very independent, especially after our parents died. Asking for help had always meant for me taking up precious time of other. And that was something I couldn't live with. That sometimes made me kind of a loner in school although I had friends. It sort of got worse when I went to university. Next to studying I was working part time at a local vet which didn't leave much room for partying, going out and meeting new people. But I was content. Now that I was back – back to the roots – I was determined to find a job as soon as possible. Not to just provide for myself but to be occupied. Nothing sucks more than having your brain melt from being lazy and bored.

Deep in thoughts contemplating my next moves, I stacked the plates and cutlery to take them back into Bertas kitchen. That's when I heard the doorbell chime and a high pitched scream closing in on me. Before I could even react a pair of slim arms were wrapped around my torso and they started to squeeze me to death.

"Ohmigod it's really you!"

As the person, who was trying to squeeze me to death, pulled back from her inhuman hug and looked at me with sparkling green eyes, realization hit me:

"Millie?! Oh my god!" In disbelieve I looked straight into the face of my best friend from high school. She grinned at me widely and pulled me back into a bear hug that I was now returning just equally as hard.

Mildred 'Millie' Gaines became my best friend at the day we both started our high school adventure. We were practically attached by the hip from that day on until I moved out to go to college in San José whereas Millie decided to stay in Charming. She had cut her blonde hair into a beautiful long bob and had lost a lot of weight but looking into these green catlike eyes brought back so many awesome memories. We tried to stay in touch as much as possible but naturally we both had our separate lives and the calls and texts got less frequent. However, as I stood there wrapped in her embrace I could feel that we would easily pick up where we had left off six years ago.

"I overheard Hale telling the chief during their lunch break down at Phil's that you were back so I had to see you." Millie said softly as we sat back down in the booth I had first occupied with my sister. "Somehow I knew I would find you here."

"I guess most things don't change." I smiled and reached over to grab her hand that she had placed onto the table, "It's so good to see you again, Millie. And … I'm sorry …"

"Yeah … me too." She whispered and for a moment we both sat there in gloomy and regretful silence. "But now you are back and you have to tell me every-freaking-thing!" She squeezed my hand and that intoxicating grin appeared right back onto her face.

"You, too, though! I mean, look at you! You look absolutely gorgeous and so grown up. What happened while I was gone?" Laughing I made a point to check her out which made us laugh.

"Me? Grown up? I hardly notice." Millie chuckled, "I have been helping out at my parents shop …"

"The hardware store? No way!" I asked in surprise, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes way." She sighed.

"What happened with you wanting to become a teacher? Changing the world by raising tiny good humans?"

"Well, turns out I'm too fucking stupid to even be considered for a trainee ship here in Charming." Millie shrugged but I shook my head forcefully.

"Hello no. Don't say shit like that. You're not stupid. If anyone can handle tiny beasts like this it's you." She brushed off my words with a flick of her wrist.

"It's ok, Kaylie, really it is. I work for my parents and something watch the neighbor's kids and the crowe kids when they are at the club." I perked up at that tiny information but Millie smiled and pointed at me. "But what about you? How is the big wide world?"

"Oh you know. It's big and wide." I shrugged with a small smile on my face. Watching my fingers fidget with a loose hair tie of mine I continued: "Traveling was fun for a while and working at the farm in Australia helped me so much in being a vet and all. But I feel like it's time to come home. If that's ok." I almost whispered the last part. But Millie understood the meaning behind these words. Putting her hand above mine she made me look up and into her soft eyes.

"Of course it is. Always."

After that we kept on talking about anything and everything. She told me of her family we shared many funny anecdotes and eventually started reminiscing about the good old days when we were hardly to be separated. During our reconnecting Berta had brought us some milkshakes and freshly baked cookies. Sitting in that booth with my newly found best friend was really the icing on top of coming home.

"So, you are looking for a job now, right?" Millie asked after a while.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be living off my sister for far too long. I'm gonna stay with her though as that house is huge and I can't imagine her living there by herself."

"You do know that she did that the past few years, right?" I nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, she is too much buried into her work. I can't remember dating her at all, come to think of it." I frowned and Millie looked at me sternly.

"I will NOT – and I mean EVER – allow you and your lovely lady parts to run dry like that. I solemnly swear on my granny's life." She actually made a cross over her heard with two fingers. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"I don't think I want your granny to know about my sex life, to be honest." Millie just shrugged, "And besides, no job – no money. No money – no pretty clothes. No pretty clothes – no date. Comprende?"

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry about that. Because I just happen to know of the perfect job for you and some really delicious guys to sink your teeth in." A devious smile crept onto her lips and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's stick with the job first. I don't think I'm ready for any boy's drama these days."

"Suit yourself. For now." With that she honestly winked at me. Geez, what have I gotten myself into? But I absolutely appreciated her help on the job part. Her family owned a pretty big hardware store and working there had Millie becoming a real well of information and gossip. If you think men don't talk about the scandals that happen in their neighborhood you better believe in the tooth fairy because that's so wrong. Men may have a different perspective and don't dwell on drama like this for too long but they happily indulge in sharing the newest story from the guy next door. Therefore Millie knew a lot about business developings and opportunities. Her not telling me anything about the job she had in mind was making me really curious now but I let her work her magic.

We had been sitting in that diner for hours when Millie's phone went off and she had to leave to help her mom with a new delivery. We checked if we still had phone number of the other in our phones, hugged one last time and then she was gone. As I watched her drive off in a rather nice looking Ford, I made myself a mental note to hit her up on that part as well. Because right now I had to walk and take two bussed to get from our home to the town center. Not practical at all.

I cleaned up our messy table and helped Berta close for the day before I made my way to the closest bus station. Not bothering with studying the timetable I put a pair of earphones in my ears and listened to some music as I waited for the grey and blue vehicle coming along eventually. It was peaceful, watching a few cars driving by, being joined by only a couple and an old man at some point.

After a good twenty minutes the bus arrived and we got in. I was sitting on a beaten up seat at the window in the back and watched buildings, stores and people slowing passing by. The sun had started to set and I was looking forward to my bed, being awake for nearly 24 hours. I was staring out the window when suddenly a rumbling and thunderous sound was coming up from behind the bus, getting closer very fast. I had heard that noise before and I immediately sat up a bit, curious enough to look over my left shoulder out of the back window. And for sure, there they were.

A group of black bikes with their riders dressed in the same leather vests were closing in and moving to zip by the bus. They all were wearing their black helmets and sunglasses which made it hard for me to see much more of them but damn, the sight of their somewhat arrogant superiority and rebellious freedom was taking my breath away. This group of men was the embodiment of badass and outlaw. They were and always have been the forbidden fruit, girls were warned about by their parents and teachers. I remember teeny Millie and teeny me fantasizing about having such a bad boy for a boyfriend at our sleep overs.

Chuckling to myself, I was glad that we both had grown out of such wild and silly dreams.

* * *

**And here is a new update :) Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you for all your love so far. I have never thought that this story would be so much appreciated already. I'm really thankful for that and it makes me super happy. I'm a bit busy with Halloween coming up and a couple other projects to be finished but I'm re-watching SoA for the plot and inspiration :) So I'll update probably after Halloween again.**

**Besides my OCs, Kurt Sutter and Co owns the Sons material.**


	4. Fun Town

It was quiet early when I woke up the next morning. At first, I didn't know where I was. However, when I recognized the shapes of my old furniture, shelves and pictures I relaxed back into my cushions. For a while, I was just lying there in my soft bed, cuddled up in my sheets, and thought about all these years I had spent in this room. All those memories were still apparent as if no one ever dared to touch them after I had left for college, rarely looking back. Stuffed animals were lying around, old posters from magazines very taped to the walls along with pictures and souvenirs from many high school events. Not to mention the colorful bed sheets and curtains. All these things were faint shadows from the girl I used to be. However, I had grown up and changed during the six years I had spent everywhere but home. Therefore, as the early morning rays were falling through my windows, I made a mental note to re-decorate this room – and probably the whole house – as soon as possible.

Sensing that my internal farm-clock wasn't letting me go back to sleep, I decided to get up for good. While stretching my arms and back I shuffled towards the en-suit bathroom and nearly stumbled over a heap of clothes. Grumbling I kicked them aside and of course my right toe made contact with the edge of my dresser.

"Holy mother of …" I groaned in pain and balled my fist on top of the evil furniture. Annoyed beyond believe, I wobbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I did my business, grabbed my toothbrush and stepped under the hot spray of water, hoping it'll ease me back into the calm and relaxed state I woke up in.

Once I was done showering I towel-dried my reddish hair and tugged it in a loose bun. As I did that, I couldn't help but watch myself in the mirror. With a swift wipe of my hand, I cleared the steamed surface and was met with a pair of blue-grey eyes. They looked back at me with a glint of uncertainty but that was soon gone and replaced by the curiosity of a new adventure. With an encouraging smile, I straightened my back. Yes, today would be a good day.

As I walked back into my bedroom, I stubbed my left toe at the bedpost.

Still a bit grumpy and mumbling under my breath I started to unpack and took my laundry down to the basement to wash. As I stared the first load, I noticed a few empty boxes in the corner and I gladly took them to my room where I neatly packed away the majority of my childhood memories. It didn't take me long and soon I stood in a really cold room. This was it. The start of a new beginning.

I sat on my bed and looked around the empty walls and slightly messy wardrobe. It felt weird and reminded me of the small cabins of us farmhands at the ranch in Australia. It was missing the personal touch but then again I had nothing of the sorts. Only a few pictures and tokens from my time abroad that were now lying next to my laptop on my desk. It made me feel like a nomad: Being part of a family but not having a home.

And I kind of was a nomad, considering that I hadn't been to this place in over six years. Being back felt good and right, but for how long?

With a sigh I grabbed the boxes and took them back downstairs to the basement. I stacked them in the corner, when I noticed the first load of my washing was finished. I hung them up, got the second one started and went back upstairs to fix up some breakfast.

Soon the air was filled with the light sound of music – a random radio station – and the smell of freshly made pancakes. I was just flipping the last one as Ally came shuffling into the kitchen, rocking the finest bed hair I had ever seen. I whistled at her while she poured herself a huge mug of coffee.

"Wow, that's sexy." I laughed when my sister silently flipped me off.

"I'd say you're not a morning person but then again it's already 10 o'clock." I grinned and earned myself an annoyed eyeroll. I put the fresh pancake on the already impressive stack and was about to pour some maple syrup over it when Ally wordlessly picked up the plate and shuffled off, back to her bedroom.

"Hey! Not fair! I'm hungry, too, you know?!" I called after her. With the slam of her door, I was fobbed off. "Fantastic." I grumbled. Huffing, I looked through the cabinets but apparently I had used up the remaining ingredients. So, I poured myself a bowl of cereals with the last drops of milk from the fridge and sat at the kitchen bar making a shopping list.

And yes, in the end it was a very long list. Ally hadn't even the essentials in stock which made me wonder if she ever ate at home or if this was just her place to sleep. A little worried I made my way upstairs to her bedroom and lightly knocked. I heard some shuffling and a muffled voice before Ally opened the door a little bit, wrapped in her sheets.

"Everything alright?" I frowned a bit and tried to peak into her room but the quickly stepped outside.

"Yeah, why?" She smiled nervously and leaned against the doorframe.

"Uhm I don't know? You seem nervous and didn't say good morning or thank you or…"

"Good morning, my dear sister. Thank you for the fantastic pancakes. They were delicious." Ally interrupted me, which made the situation even weirder.

"Well, I wouldn't know."

"Sorry, not sorry." She grinned and moved to go back into her room, "Is there anything else or can I go back to sleep?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Wow, sleep, hm?" I said, obviously not convinced.

"Late night shift, you know? Files, so many files and paperwork. Pfft I hardly slept." Ally actually fake-yawned and slipped into her room. Bevor the door was closed into my face I managed to call out for her car.

"I wanna go shopping and …"

"Sure, keys are in the bowl at the door." And with that my sister had officially shut me out. It didn't take her a day after six years. With a dramatic sigh, I turned my back on my sister's bedroom and walked back into my own to grab my leather jacket. Back downstairs, I put on my beat up boots, grabbed Ally's car keys and my purse and left the house and my weird sister.

The drive to the store was very uneventful. I found my way very easily and even got a parking spot up front, next to a black Escalade. One product after the other that I had listed found its way into my basket as I casually strolled around the store.

I was just reading the label of a glass of pasta sauce when it got snatched from my hand, making me jump a little.

"You know, these are better cooked from scratch." Millie said and bumped her hip into mine.

"In my defense, I'm not even half as good a cook as I wish I'd be." With that, I grabbed another glass from the shelf and put it in my basket before giving her a bear hug.

"It's good to see you again so soon." I mumbled and pulled away with a smile that she mirrored.

"It really is. Hey, I want you to meet someone. Come on." Grabbing my hand, Millie pulled me along the aisle and walked up to a woman, clad in jeans and leather, weighing some melons. Her age was visible but it made her even more beautiful but there was definitely a strong vibe of "don't fuck with me".

"Gemma? That's Kaylie, my best friend from school. You remember her, don't you?" Millie said with a smile. The woman called Gemma looked up from the fruit in her hands and looked straight into my eyes nonsmiling.

"Hi Gemma. You're Thomas and Jackson's mom right? Nice to meet you." I said with a light smile and held out my hand to her.

Gemma turned towards me, dropped the melon into her basket and then proceeded to look me up and down. She really and actually let her eyes wander slowly from my face over my whole body and back up. Wow. What was her deal? Raising an eyebrow at her, I was about to pull back my hand when she took it, squeezing it lightly.

"Nice to meet you, too. Millie has told me a little about you." A light smirk appeared on her face as my eyes darted towards my friend, "Don't worry. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"That is very good to know…" I chuckled uneasily as a small grin appeared on the older woman's face. Millie was smiling brightly at us but the atmosphere between us all grew a little awkward after a while. Gemma was still observing me and I didn't know what to think of it.

"I'm helping Gemma organize her annual fundraiser for the school. It'll be amazing and we are making her famous chili." Millie dropped after a while.

"Really? Well, maybe I can come around and help out, if you need an extra pair of hands." I offered, not looking away from Gemma.

"Sure. If you have nothing better to do I'm happy to include you."

"What could be more important than a fundraiser for the school?" I said and straightened my back. "I'll leave you to it then. Just give me a call when you guys need me."

I turned to Millie and gave her a quick hug, "See you later, Mils."

Turning to Gemma I gave her a nod and a warm smile, "See you around, Gemma."

"Yeah, you too." She smiled and as I walked off, I could hear Millie chatting happily away about the fundraiser.

As I turned in the next aisle, I had to take a moment to calm myself down. There was something seriously unnerving about this woman and yet also something familiar. I couldn't put a finger on what though. Taking a deep breath and hoping to forget about her piercing eyes and dominating attitude I finished my little shopping trip and drove back home, completely forgetting about decoration for my room.

With my hands full of bags with groceries, I entered my family's home and called out for my sister. Several times to be exact but I was always greeted by silence. Finding a short note on the kitchen table I soon knew why: my sister was in the office and working until late.

"Oh well." I shrugged and put on some fun music to cast out the deafening silence. Quickly, I had put the groceries away, checked on the laundry that I started this morning and made myself a sandwich before plopping down onto the sofa. The loud music was then replaced by the sound of TV. Yes, my life has gotten this exciting.

I had been binge-watching Grey's Anatomy, when suddenly my phone rang, making me jump. Seeing that it was Millie, I felt a huge grin appear on my face.

"Hey Milhouse, what's going on?"

"_Ok, what's with the nicknames?"_ She laughed at the other end of the line, _"You're so not creative."_

"Oh leave me be! I am home alone and bored out of my mind. Help me, pweeeeeeeaaaaseee!" That earned me just another round of laughter.

"_That's the power of telepathy, my friend. The both of us are hitting Fun Town tonight."_

"That creepy carnival of ours? Aw man …"

"_Come on, you can't expect more of Charming. I'll pick you up in ten."_

"Alright, alright. I'll be ready."

Really only ten minutes later, I sat in Millie's car on our way to Fun Town. It was an annual carnival that used to be a lot of fun when we were kids but as we grew older the creepier it got. Nevertheless, Millie and I were heavily reminiscing as we strolled down the booths. And of course this crazy chick made go on several rides. As we stumbled off the third round of roller-coaster, Millie was laughing her ass off because of the greenish color of my face.

"Oh my god! Nothing has changed whatsoever! You still get super sick from these things."

"Hm yeah, really funny, Milhouse." I groaned and laid down right then and there on the grass.

"Remember in 7th grade? When you pucked on Elliot Summers shoes?" I bet she was crying right now from all her laughter, "It was absolutely amazing."

"Oh shut up, will you?" I lazily flipped her off but she just kept on laughing. But what made my blood freeze was three more chuckles joining in on Millie's fun.

"Well, you are in a good mood." A deep and smooth voice drawled and I heard the smacking of lips against skin.

"Yeah, my best friend is back and hasn't changed a bit. Making me laugh as much as ever." Millie said and something about her voice let me know that she liked that guy who was talking to her.

"Happy to be of service." I mockingly saluted towards the sky as I was still lying flat on the ground with my eyes closed. I just couldn't dare to see who was witness to my shame.

"You really look like you could use a drink." Another male voice said.

"Nope, not a chance."

"Geez, Kay, don't be a pussy. Now get up." And that's when Millie roughly pulled me up in at least a sitting position. Now I could see that three men were standing in front of us. Two were older and flanking a blond Adonis; all of them wearing familiar black vests.

"Now that is a surprise. Kaylie Lowen is back in town." The blonde smirked.

"Jackson Teller. I should have known." Grinning at each other he held out his hand to help me up and I took it. Millie, Jax and I went to school together, although Jax wasn't really the studying kind. But we all knew him and his brother and the motorcycle club of their parents. The forbidden fruit for every teenage girl in town.

"What brings you back around? Everything ok?" Jax asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and offering me one. I refused but Millie took one.

"Nothing in particular. Guess I miss the quiet small town life." I shrugged smiling. Jax chuckled.

"Yeah right."

"But I see you are in full club mode." I nodded towards his friends, who have been quietly smoking their own cancer sticks but now I caught them checking us out.

"That's Tig and Bobby." Millie introduced them happily. Each of them reached out and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"The pleasure is all mine, sweetheart." Tig said and kissed the back of my hand. My eyes grew wide and I quickly pulled my hand away. That was unexpected. Of course, my face made Jax and the rest laugh out loud.

"Oh Tig. That's so you, scaring the poor girl for life."

"I just couldn't help myself." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me, which made me join in the laughter. Even though I hardly knew these guys – Jax included as we had always run in somewhat different circles – I felt quite relaxed. Yes, they were definitely more than just motorcycle enthusiasts, but they haven't done any wrong to me or my friends and family. So why judge the book by its cover?

"Well, ladies, we gotta go, but hope to see you soon, alright?" Jax smiled his dazzling smile and moved in for a couple of hugs.

"Sure will." I hugged him back and also gave Tig a small kiss on the cheek as we said goodbye. He was playfully fainting which made me laugh again. Just as Millie and I turned to the next booth we heard Jax call:

"That means we'll expect you at our next party." And before I could say anything my best friend agreed happily.

"You'll know it, Teller!"

We decided to get something to drink and cued in at one of the food stalls.

"Wow. I did not expect that to happen. At all." I admitted a little breathless.

"What? That Jax Teller remembers you?" Millie chuckled and shoved her hands in her back pockets.

"Kind of. I mean he was hardly in school and we were not really hanging out. But you guys seemed really familiar?" I nudged her lightly but she just shrugged.

"Oh it's nothing really. I've been to a few of their parties, is all." She was avoiding looking at me and before I could ask her further she was giving our orders. After that it felt wrong for me to pry any further so we walked around the grounds quietly, each in their own thought. Suddenly, Millie grabbed my elbow and pulled me forward.

"I want you to meet someone." She just said and I started to feel dizzy by all the old/new acquaintances she had dropped on me in one day.

"Mr Oswald? Please excuse our intrusion. Hello Mrs Oswald." Millie said politely and greeted a middle-aged couple that was standing in front of one of the rides where a young girl was having the time of her life. That was probably their daughter.

"Mildred, hello. How are you?" They both smiled at her.

"I'm very well, thank you. I would like to introduce you to my best friend, Kaylie Lowen? She is the one I was talking about." Now I was confused but tried to hide it with a smile as I shook their hands.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you all."

"Ah the young vet in need of a job." Mr Oswald smiled as he shook my hand, "Where did you study again?"

"UCSD, sir. After that I practiced abroad and have a lot of experiences with horses and cattle."

"Well, that sounds pretty good to me. If you like, come by my ranch tomorrow and you can have a look around and see if that's something for you." My eyes must have grown bigger than dinner plates.

"I-I would love to." I said quickly and couldn't hold back a huge grin.

"Here is my card with the address. I'm looking forward to seeing you and hearing what you think."

"Thank you so much. I will be there." I said and we all shook hands again before the couple collected their daughter to see the next ride.

Still not really comprehending what just happened I stared at the business card in my hands and then slowly up at my best friend who had a matching grin adorning her face.

"You are fucking BRILLIANT!" I screamed and threw myself at her, not caring about the people staring at us.

"Tell me something I don't know." Millie laughed and hugged me tightly. "Don't screw this up. Oh I know you won't."

"I promise you I will give 1000 percent!"

"You better."

After that it was all just a blur. Millie and I celebrated with more junk food, a few alcoholic drinks and another ride in the roller coaster. I can't even remember how we got home that night but I was in such a blissful state that I couldn't care less. After all these years my best friend was still caring so much about me that I was sure I was never able to return any of her kindness. And once again Millie seemed to be the sister I really wished I had.

* * *

**It has NOT been almost a year! Oo**

**Holy moly I'm so so sorry! I have no idea what happend ... but I hope this chapter makes up a little for the long wait. Please let me know what you think.**

**We have met Gemma and Jax and lovely Tig :D I can't wait to write about the party and the first encounter with you-know-who ;)**

**Again no promises on when I update but hopefully before this year is over oO**


End file.
